


Serial

by Imogen74



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asylums, Basically everything gothic is here, Because that book is basically Lokane, F/M, Ghosts, Gothic, Gothic gothic gothic, Governesses, Just like an authentic Victorian Serial!, Kinda Jane Eyre-ish at first, Madness, Magic, Short updates, Sorcerers, Uprooted by Naomi Novik too, Weekly Updates, serial, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74/pseuds/Imogen74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster is in an asylum in 1865 London. She is rescued by an unknown person, and takes a job as a governess in a vast estate. There she meets Loki Laufeyson, a strange figure, who takes an eager interest in the young teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cell was wet and cold. Jane shivered in her threadbare wrap, trying to stay warm to no avail. 

She could see the keys hanging on the hook mere feet from where she sat, but being a cell, it was bare. There were no tools of any sort with which she could reach them. 

Trapped.

She closed her eyes…two months she had been incarcerated for suspicion of witchcraft. It was absurd to her that her science was considered witchcraft, but there it was. People feared what they didn’t understand. 

It was 1865. 

London.

And Jane Foster was in an insane asylum. 

At first she resisted. They had strapped her arms around her back, and she cried and screamed and begged for them to let her go. 

No doing.

She heard the footfalls of her captor, Thor. What a ridiculous name. 

He was only doing his job, she supposed. But still. He had spoke with her. He knew that she was quite sane.

“Well, Jane Fosta. I brought yer dinna,” and he slid the tray under the bars.

“Thank you,” she took the porridge and lifted the bowl to her mouth. “Some light would be nice, Thor. And an extra blanket.”

“Mm. No doubt,” he nodded. “Evenin,” and he left.

She couldn't decide if he was fiercely loyal to his job or utterly daft. She finished her dinner and sat back down on the floor…eyes on the keys once more.

How frustrating to see them! So close to freedom, and yet so far. 

It was infuriating how scared men were of smart women…for that was her only crime. Being smarter than the men in her field.

“You require help,” came a smooth voice.

Jane sat straight up and looked into the dark room. “Who’s there?”

A tallish figure materialized from the shadows. “A concerned party.”

“Concerned? About what?” she stood, and she saw the man take the keys from the hook and walk over to her.

“You,” he said, and unlocked the door. “Now, they’ve all left. I want you to be as quiet as possible and leave yourself,” he reached into his pocket. “There is enough there to get you out of London,” he handed her some money.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?” but she took it nonetheless.

“Go,” he whispered.

Jane stumbled out of her cage and left, not looking behind her. 

She hurried into London’s night…the soot was thick despite the recent rain. The air was close and the sounds few…it was clearly past any time of activity…there were very few people about. She pulled her wrap around her and made her way to the train station. Jane has never taken a train before, but she figured that it couldn't be too difficult. 

She reached the station and hid around the back. It would open in the morning…

.........

Jane didn’t long forget her captivity. It was a blackness that haunted her in the months she regained some of her mind as she started afresh in Surrey. She became a governess, and she felt quite at home in the vast estate of Ancient Bridge. The place was well over four hundred years old, and it felt it. Tapestries hung on walls, peppered with cracks suggesting impending ruin; carved wood, stained glass, and constant chill were among the attributes of note. 

Jane was governess to young Darcy Lewis. Miss Darcy had a rapier tongue and a bite that stung. But Jane cared for her. She couldn't help it. 

She had been teaching at the place for about six months. 

And she had all but shed the specter of the past…her past…

Until one day, she realized that she hadn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

The house breathed.

That’s what the locals said, anyway.

Jane Foster didn’t care much for the locals. Or gossip.

She believed that there was something about the house, to be sure. It was very old…drafty…cavernous, even. She decided to chalk it up to that.

......

Though it was midday, the chill was deep. It was very dark, the clouds spread over the sky like the overlay on her bed. Jane was walking to her charge. She had learned to ignore most of the wall hangings, for they seemed to stare at her. Her hands were folded at her waist, her skirts rustling with her movement. Jane’s hair was pulled into a taut bun at the case of her neck, and a smile was implied on her visage.

She was on her way to the library to take her charge. Jane made her way, the walls close, the carpet frayed, and she opened the door to the room. Curious, since it was normally wide open. Without looking up at all, Jane went to the table at the close end of the room and sat down.

She began to page through the book she had left there the day previous, and looked for the paper she marked. Her brow furrowed, for there appeared to be no paper when there should have been. She was certain that she had taken notes yesterday.

“Looking for something?”

She jumped. There, by the window, was Mister Laufeyson, Lord of Ancient Bridge Manor. Jane did not see him much, perhaps only once or twice in the six months of her employ.

“Mister Laufeyson! You gave me a fright!” she smiled.

“Well, that was certainly not my intention,” and he stood, holding some pages in his hand. “What do I pay you for tutoring young Darcy?”

She blushed, then rose. “It would hardly do to answer that. It wouldn't be proper. Besides, _you_ should know my wage since you pay it."

“Are you so concerned with convention?” he was in front of her now.

“Occasionally.”

“Hm,” he considered her a moment. “Miss Foster, what do you know of this house?”

“Not much. I’ve heard things that suggest that there are…stories which frighten people,” she dropped her gaze. “Are those my papers?”

“They are,” he tossed them on the table and turned away from her. “Stories, indeed. Do you believe in such things, Miss Foster?’

“Things, sir?” He turned to her, an unnamable look on his face.

“Ghosts.”

The sound in the room seemed to stop…air was sucked from the space…”No,” Jane replied, cognizant of the change in the atmosphere.

“No,” Mister Laufeyson replied. His fingertip slowly ran across the back of a chair he was standing behind. “Smart girl,” he smiled.

“Do you, sir?”

“Do I?”

“Believe in ghosts.”

He smiled. “Not if I can help it.”

She looked at him confusedly. “I don’t…”

“Tell me of your parents,” he crossed his arms in front of him, cocked his head to one side.

“Ah…well…I never knew them,” she shrugged. “They passed. Fever. I was placed in an orphanage. Common enough schooling.”

He nodded. He walked over to her, and took her hands… “Mister Laufeyson…?” and then she felt it…a warmth where he touched her. A surge of energy…she closed her eyes… …and the room was gone…she was cold…she was sitting in the darkness…screaming…

And just as suddenly, she was back in the library, her hands at her side. Her mouth was dry…”I’m sorry, sir…I should not skip breakfast,” and she swallowed.

“Nonsense,” he replied. “Here,” and he handed her a glass. Jane gulped it down.

“Where did you get…?’ but he had gone. She turned around quickly.

“Miss Foster! Are you all right?” Darcy came in and sat at the table.

“Fine,” she looked around. “I’m fine,” and she sat. Her papers were on the table. And she began the lesson.

......

Mrs. Stewart was lighting the lamps in the parlor after supper that evening. Jane would rarely go into the room after meals, preferring instead to retire to her own quarters. But this evening was different.

“Mrs. Stewart, how often does Mister Laufeyson come back to Ancient Bridge?”

“He never leaves, M’am,” replied the housekeeper.

“What?” that was odd, for she saw him so seldom.

“No. Mister Laufeyson doesn’t leave the place. At least, not for many years. He has himself holed up in the house. He dislikes society.”

Jane’s face betrayed confusion. “But…I’ve only seen him a few times in the six months I’ve been here. Where is he all the time?”

Mrs. Stewart smiled. “’Tis a big house, m’am. He could be anywhere…” and she left the room.

Jane swallowed, she sat on the easy chair. Something wasn't right. She was certain that he had often left, gone away to the countryside…or to London… the continent. He was never at the place! And what of Darcy’s mother?

Perhaps he was in mourning. Perhaps he couldn't leave because he was devastated by his wife’s death…

Perhaps she was here still, and Mr Laufeyson couldn't bear to be apart from her…even if she was the ghost haunting Ancient Bridge Manor…

The door slammed shut, snapping Jane out of her reverie. She looked around, but no one was there. She shook her head. She was letting her fancy get the better of her.

Jane stood and went to her room, changing for bed.

The candle’s wax was burning low…she would need to obtain another candle tomorrow. She closed her eyes…

_“Let me out, Thor! I know that you can hear me! Let me out!” she shook the cage’s bars…_

_“It won’t do anything, Jane Foster. Screaming like a banshee. He doesn’t care,” Loki Laufeyson emerged from the shadow, twirling a keyring around his finger._

_“Oh! Mister Laufeyson! Please! Let me out. I don’t belong here!”_

_“Don’t you, Jane? Then why are you there?” he smiled._

_“It’s a mistake!”_

_He came right up to her cell, placed his long fingers around one of the bars, holding it. “Perhaps…but you’ll need to get yourself out.”_

_“I cannot,” she sobbed._

_“You can. Take the bar and feel it melt.”_

_“What?” He smiled. “Take the bar and feel it melt,” he repeated, backing away from her._

_Jane looked at him as though he was the one who was mad, but she took the bar all the same…she closed her eyes…and her hands felt hot…_

Jane opened her eyes and sat up in bed, her palms still stinging.


	3. Chapter 3

The dream stayed with her a full fortnight.

She had been in that cell, trying to escape. Jane was shaken from the memory, mostly because she had been trying desperately to forget. She wished nothing more than to erase her time in the asylum from her past altogether.

But she couldn’t. It was there…like a stamp.

She was standing in front of the glass, pulling her hair up. She was distracted. She was upset. She was confused…

And she smoothed her skirts and left her room. Jane walked toward the library, a bit less swiftly than was her custom.

“Miss Foster.” She turned to find Mr Laufeyson standing behind her.

She swallowed and smiled. “Yes, Mr Laufeyson?”

“Would you join me in my study, please?”

She nodded and followed. Jane had been in the room once since her arrival. It was a dark place, with lots of old, leather-bound books on shelves. A fire was burning in the hearth, and the walls were in need of mending. There was nothing particularly remarkable about the latter…most of the house required that attention. He poured two cups of tea and handed one to Jane. “I have been observing you, Miss Foster, and I think that you are just the person to aid me with my work,” he sat in an armchair opposite her in front of the fire. “

Your work?” Jane was flummoxed. He had never mentioned any work before. She assumed he was a landowner. Perhaps he required someone to see to his ledgers….?

“Just so,” he nodded. “So while we are at it, it would be easier for you to call me Loki, and I you Jane.”

She blushed and her eyes fell. She would never have assumed that he would employ such familiarity with her.

“Are you uncomfortable?” he was smiling when she looked at him.

“Yes, sir. I am unaccustomed to addressing my employers by their Christian name.”

“Well. You had better familiarize yourself with it, as you will call me Loki henceforth,” and he stood and rang a bell. “Jane, have you not noticed that the house here is…ah…different, than most?”

“Different, sir? How?”

“Loki, Jane. Or I shall seek another governess.”

She swallowed. “How is it different, Loki?”

He nodded. “Well, in every way, really,” there was a knock at the door, and a butler, Mr Holt, brought a tray and sat it on the far table. He lit a few more candles, and left the room. “But I suppose I mean…” Loki stood and went to the tray, selecting a few morsels and handed them to Jane. “That there is a presence here. An inhuman one,” and with that, he sat once more.

“Inhuman?” she chewed her food and swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“Very well, I’ll speak plainly. Ancient Bridge, Jane, is home to many ghosts.”

And a sucking of air filled the space…a chill descended…and the room darkened slightly.

Jane shivered, and looked at him. “Ghosts.”

“Just so.”

She studied him for veracity…”Surely you don’t…”

“Oh come now, Jane. You have felt it, I’m certain. And I wish for you to aid me.”

“How?” A sinister look betook his countenance…and Loki’s eyes darkened with his curling smirk…”I mean to communicate with them, and then expel them from the house.”

“Again I must ask you…how?”

“Magic.”

* * *

 

It wasn't that she wasn't intrigued. She had left the study quickly because she simply did not know what to say. Ghosts, indeed! What did he take her for? And what’s more…he claimed to be a sorcerer! Someone who could wield magic! Absurd, she laughed at the thought later in her rooms.

What was even more absurd was the fact that he sought her help. Hers. As though she could command magic. She didn’t even believe in magic. Or ghosts. Jane shook as she laid back in her bed.

But the quake she felt was not from the cold…

_The candle flickered in the hall…and it felt as though the place was closing in on her._

_She pulled her dressing gown closer…the air was stale and cold._

_“Jane…” a voice came from behind her._

She turned, and there was Loki. “What’s happening?” she whispered.

“You need to trust me, Jane.”

_“Trust you for what? What’s happening…?” a mist was rising from the floorboards._

_“Don’t worry. You are quite safe with me,” he took her hand, it felt oddly warm. “Close your eyes…think of your home…” She hadn’t thought of her childhood home in ten years._

“Let go!” she wrenched her hand from his grasp and turned from him, running down the hall. Jane opened the door at the end of it and screamed…

Her breath was coming quickly as she sat up in her bed. An odd sensation descended on her, and she got out of bed.

She lit a candle, and headed out of her room. Jane’s feet padded along the hall, though why she was out and about, she couldn't say. She was more afraid of her dreams, perhaps, than she was of the hallway. And she needed out of her bed. The place was cold, very.

She headed for the study where Loki…no. Mister Laufeyson had spoken to her earlier that day. Why, she couldn't say.

But there she was, opening the door, discovering the fire lit…and Loki standing in front of it, hands folded behind him.

“Close the door, please,” he did not turn to face her. She did as she was told.

“I’m very sorry, sir, for disturbing…”

He turned then. “Jane, cease this infernal politeness and sit down,” he sounded irritated.

She furrowed her brow at his tone, but sat all the same. He sat opposite, and appeared to be rather expectant.

Jane swallowed. “Erm…”

“You had another dream,” he stated rather matter-of-factly.

Her eyes snapped to his. “I…”

“Yes of course you did,” he crossed his legs. “You were thinking about what we had discussed earlier, and your mind demanded resolution.”

She swallowed.

“You were born for it, Jane Foster,” he whispered.

“What?” she asked dumbly.

Loki stood, and took her hands, pulling her to standing. She was immediately self conscious…she pulled her dressing gown close and blushed at his proximity to her. He began to walk around her in a circle. “Well, though you are rather small, your brain is quick. Yes…” he clapped his hands. “Shall we begin, then?”

“Begin?”

He leaned toward her. “Your lessons.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lessons…her mind repeated…”Excuse me?”

“Oh come now. Do not make me regret my assumptions about you. You are too good for that, I think.”

“But…what ever do you mean? Lessons?”

“Yes, lessons,” he stood in irritated contemplation, and went to the vast display of books along the wall. “I suppose you should read a bit before we tackle any practical application,” Loki muttered. “But, since you are rather quick,” he raised an eyebrow at her holding her gaze for a fraction of time. “It shouldn't hinder the endgame too much.”

“Endgame?” Jane whispered.

“Are you an echo? Must you repeat everything I say?”

Her eyes fell, she was simultaneously mortified and angered. He had gall, speaking to her in such a manner…employer or no.

Loki began mumbling once more, throwing volumes hither and tither, running his hand through his hair. 

Jane stood. “Mister Laufeyson.”

“Loki,” he sang with another hint of irritation. 

“I do not want to do this,” and she smoothed her dressing gown.

“Pardon?” he looked at her quizzically.

“I desire no lessons. I want no part of your exorcisms. I am a simple governess with simple taste. I require nothing but a private life,” she lifted her chin. “A quiet, private life,” she amended. “And this whole idea is not only insane, it is impeding my desire for these things.”

Loki shut the book in his hand with a snap, and laid on the thick, dark wooden table at his side. “Impeding your desire…?” he repeated softly. And then he began to approach her. “We wouldn't want that, Miss Foster,” he was very close to her now…

…and she swallowed. This was highly improper, and she blushed at the closeness of him. To be behaving thus! in the middle of the night, no less! She turned her head away from him. “I think I’ll go back to bed,” she muttered.

Loki placed a finger to her chin, and raised her face to meet his gaze. 

…and for a blink of time, Jane was freezing…she was sitting on a stone floor, alone and starving…

She stepped away, and cleared her throat. “I need to go,” she reiterated.

“You’ll know where to find me,” and Loki turned away from her.

Jane scampered from the room, a bit distraught from the happenings, and pulling her dressing gown tight, she fled down the hall to her bedroom.

She panted inside of the bedroom, and rubbing her face with her hands, went to bed jittery and unsettled. 

.......

It was a strange few days following; Jane did not see Loki at all in the house. She stayed with the young Miss Darcy, a bit petulant in her enterprise.

“What’s wrong, Miss Foster?” she asked her teacher meekly.

“What?” she was startled. “Oh! Nothing,” Jane smiled. “Now…what did we just talk about regarding the colonies…?” she redirected the conversation. Jane swallowed, watching Darcy write notes, and listening to her make observations about the trade routes. “Darcy,” she finally interrupted.

“Hm?” she scribbled.

“How often do you see your father?”

The young girl looked up and Jane with a puzzled look on her face. “My father?”

“Yes…Mister Laufeyson…?”

Darcy’s eyes fell, and she fidgeted. “Not often at all. He’s always away.”

This was confusing to Jane, for the housekeeper had reported that he was home quite often. “You don’t see him much? Does that make you sad?”

“Mister Laufeyson says it’s his responsibility to make sure that I get a proper education. Nothing more.”

Jane sat back. Mister Laufeyson…not ‘father’? “You don’t call him father, Darcy?”

But Darcy had begun to hum a tune, and didn’t answer her teacher.

........

 

Jane took a walk that evening on the lane not far from Ancient Bridge. There was a crispness to the air, for autumn had begun her descent. Jane puzzled over all of the veritable oddities that had been occurring these past few days. She had learned that Lord Laufeyson believed that the place was haunted. That he thought her to possess the magic to be rid of the ghosts. That Darcy never saw Loki, but that he was always at home, as per the information from Mrs Stewart. Things were most assuredly odd, but not in an obvious way. 

She looked up into the dome of sky overhead, and noticed the clouds thickening, rolling in from the sea some many miles to the west. Jane tied her bonnet and began her walk back to the house.

The walk seemed much longer than she had originally believed, and she wondered at that. How far did she go? 

She stopped, breathing heavy, and turned to see the spot where she had stopped minutes previous. 

It wasn't there…

…Jane’s eyes were looking upon the bars of the cell in the asylum…her hands went to her face…and it was soot covered…she backed away from the bars…

And cold enveloped her…

…She turned very slightly, and there…in the gloom…was a hooded figure looming large and grotesque…

“What’s happening…?” she breathed.

The figure lifted the hood, and there, under the mask of linen, was a horrific face, gaping and white, with blank eyes and rotting teeth…”Soon…” it whispered.

Jane gasped, turned, not knowing where to go…

But just as suddenly, she was running toward the manor house. In an instant she was inside once more, and not breaking her stride, went directly to the library, where she was certain Loki was at.

She banged the door open in a pant. 

And Loki was there at the window, clearly in a position to have seen her approaching.

“Lord Laufeyson,” she breathed. “Did you see that?”

“I did,” and he turned. “Do you believe me now?”

Jane swallowed. She closed her eyes. “I do,” she stuttered out.

“And are you prepared to rid us of these specters?”

She nodded, and opened her eyes.

Loki smiled. “Good, Jane. Very good. Now, I have some volumes for you to look over. We can begin in earnest in a few days’ time. Is that agreeable?” he had retrieved the books from the far table and handed her three, none of which were terribly heavy or cumbersome. 

“It is,” she took them. “What does all of this mean, sir?”

“It means that,” and he turned away, and sat in the armchair by the fire. “That there are ghosts. It means that you have the same power as I do to expel them. It means that while it may be dangerous at times, it is well worth it, and you are especially equipped for this endeavor,” he paused, lighting his pipe. “Furthermore, it means that you must call me Loki. Lastly, it means that you are dismissed,” but he smiled. “Go to your rooms Jane. Light a candle by your bed. Read the books. No dreams shall burden you this night.”

Jane looked at him wide eyed and awestruck. She held the books close, and turning, said, “Good night Loki,” and she closed the door with a click.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't sure if the fact that he was right about her dreamless sleep was more disturbing than her run in with that specter a few days ago or not.

Probably not.

But only marginally.

All day long Jane was distracted. Her mind kept leaping about from thing to thing, though one thing in particular haunted her…the fact that her lessons would start shortly. She had looked through the books…one of them being "The Picatrix". The volume was almost eight hundred years old, and was a spell book, detailing how to experience out-of body episodes, and commune with the dead.

Jane was mortified, for the book went into great detail about bodily fluids needed for such an enterprise, and she was rather revolted by the whole thing.

"The Pseudomonarchia Daedonum" was the other one she had looked at, but that one seemed to be describing how to conjure demons, not rid oneself of them. She was a bit confused by it. This book was written in the 16th century, and was marginally more interesting. It spoke of Hell’s hierarchy of demons, which was rather interesting to her. Though she sincerely doubted all of this as conjecture, it was nonetheless an amusing read.

She didn’t bother with the last volume.

Jane had just gone to her rooms for solace following dinner in the schoolroom where she taught Darcy. Though Mrs. Stewart had never expressly said to Jane that she was not welcome to dine with the house help, she thought that she might not be very accepted.

And whatever their relationship was, it was certainly not an option to eat with Lord Laufeyson, though she wasn't convinced that he ever ate at Ancient Bridge.

So she went, all alone, to her room, following an equally solitary meal. 

Jane wasn't sure what she should do, and fidgeted about for some time. She thought, perhaps, that she should bring her books to the library, and see if Lord…Loki…she corrected herself, was there. She had a suspicion that he might be.

After about an hour of mucking about, she fixed her hair a touch and took the three books into her arms. She cleared her throat, and opened the door.

There was a noise as she opened it, a swishing of air, as though there was a window or door open somewhere; but Jane dismissed it, as she was too far away from any egress for that to be a viable idea. As soon as she closed the door, the sound stopped…

…but there was no open window in her room to cause the sound of a vacuum…

She shuddered a bit, and began to walk down the hall toward the corner round the bed from the main corridor, off of which the staircase descending to the library was. 

She crept along, keenly aware, quite suddenly, of the portraits hanging on the walls. They were of old men and women, a few children here and there, but no replicas; that is, no one person seemed to appear in more than one portrait.

Unless, of course, some of the adults were once the children, she mused. 

Jane looked at them, but did not study them. Were these the ghosts that Loki spoke of? Was the phantom she had seen a few days ago one of these people?

She swallowed, and decided that she should not think about it any longer. 

Jane lifted her skirts a bit and hurried her step.

When she arrived at the library, the door was closed. This was unremarkable, but Jane was rather hoping that it wouldn't be, for no other reason other than she was anxious to see another person.

And the hall was cold and isolated…

She tapped on the door.

“Enter,” came his voice from within.

An unsteady breath escaped her lips for the briefest of seconds, and she opened the door.

“Come in, Jane,” he said from the table by the window.

Jane walked in, and closed the door behind her. 

“How are you this evening?”

“I’m well, sir.”

He sighed loudly.

“I mean…” she cleared her throat and blushed a touch. “Thank you, Loki. I am well. How are you?” and she went over to the table where he was sitting, and placed the books on it.

Loki sat back in his chair a bit. “Very fine, I thank’ee,” he smiled. “Have you examined your books since last I had the pleasure of seeing you?”

“I did. Well, two of them. I finished most of these two,” and she pointed to them in turn, and sat down.

“And what did you think?”

“Not much.”

His face fell. “Excuse me?”

“Well, they’re very old aren’t they?”

“My dear Jane, the arts we are going to be practicing are very old. What makes you think that a more recent volume might be more useful?”

Jane smiled. “I didn’t say that they’d be more useful. But they might be easier to access.”

“Are you telling me that your dislike stems from inadequate understanding?” he smirked.

She lifted her chin. “No. Merely that they are laborious in their execution, and it makes for tedious reading.”

He smiled, cocked his head to one side, and stood. “Well, our forefathers in these arts were verbose and explicit. They needed to be, for what we are dealing with can be very dangerous. Deadly, even,” and he folded his hands behind him, looked out of the window, the night falling ominously. “Can you feel it, Jane?” he whispered.

“Feel what?” she was nervous, and blanched at the query.

“The energy in the house.”

She gulped, for she had. She had felt it…many times, she thought. “I have,” she breathed.

He turned toward her. “Tell me about your experiences.”

“Well, other than the face to face corporeal encounter a few days ago,” she said with sardonic feeling, “I feel air moving when there is no open window or door…my dreams are quite vivid…and I fancied the portraits following me as I came here tonight.”

“They likely were,” he went to her and took her hands in his, and pulled her to standing.

Loki examined them. “Rather small…but very strong…” he held them tightly and closed his eyes, a deep intake of breath through his nose. “I can feel it, Jane…” and his thumb rubbed along her hand; she was staring at the exchange, and was utterly mesmerized by it. 

“Feel what?” she looked more closely, as though she would see what he was talking about.

“The power in your hands,” and he opened his eyes. “Our goal here will be to command it. You have read what your powers can accomplish. We must channel it to those ends.”

“How?” her eyes searched his face…it was all so incredibly surreal…she hardly believed any of it.

“Through hard work. We will begin small…” and without letting go of her hands, he bent toward her ear. “…and before you know it, you will be destroying the spirits which haunt this place, and you will be free…the world at your feet.”

He was so very close, and she had stopped breathing…

Loki pulled away from her, and dropped her hands. He turned, and looked at the hearth, waved his hand, and the fire went out.

Jane gasped. 

“There is your task.”

“I beg your pardon?” she looked at him crookedly.

“Reset the fire.”


	6. chapter 6

She’d been at it for an hour.

She was on her knees, hands outstretched, palms pointing at the hearth, and sweat was pearling on her brow…

“You’ll need to concentrate, Jane,” Loki said, stalking about her, hands behind his back. He sounded irritated.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she choked. “I’m exhausted…” and she was beginning to seriously doubt his faith in her.

“Paltry excuse,” he sniffed, and bent down next to her. “Use your mind. Will it to happen…feel the energy pulsing your blood,” he was very close. 

Jane was transfixed, staring into his face…she was loopy from her fatigue, and her look was steady, albeit hazy. 

Loki regarded at her crookedly, and a smirk played upon his lips. “Hm. Yes…perhaps a break. Wine, Jane?” and he rose, went to the table in the far corner and poured Jane some wine.

She stood with shaking legs, and swallowed. She nodded, though she was not sure if he saw her…

Loki approached her and handed her the wine. “Sit, Jane.”

She sipped it and sat down on the armchair by the fire. She looked into the hearth, stubbornly cold. “How did you find that you could do this thing?”

“What thing?” and Loki sat opposite her, drinking his own wine.

“Magic.”

He shifted. “My mother taught me.”

She nodded. “And you’ve been able to perform magic like this…forever?”

“Well,” he smiled. “That’s a very long time, älskling.”

“What did you call me?” she had never heard the word before.

“Nothing,” and he gulped his wine. “But yes, I have been a sorcerer for quite a long while.”

“I think that you are wrong about me, Loki. I don’t think that I have any particular power,” and she drank the rest of her wine.

“Well, then. Though it would hardly be the first time I’ve been wrong, I seriously doubt that. I have never detected such power as yours…” he had a faraway look about him as he said this. 

Jane smiled, blushing…”Did you grow up here?” she sought to change the subject. 

“Here? No.”

“Where, then?”

“Very far. You wouldn't know it.”

Jane cocked her head to one side. “And what of Darcy?”

“What of her?” he looked at her now, a challenge etched upon his features.

“Well. Where is her mother?”

“You are treading dangerously close to insubordination,” and he stood abruptly and went to fetch more wine. 

“Am I? I thought that you were my teacher,” and Jane’s back was up, too.

“You are still my inferior, even as a student.”

The room appeared to darken, and Jane shivered a bit. She looked away, not wanting to press further, and understood that she may be going a touch too far. “I beg your pardon, my Lord. I meant no disrespect.”

And from across the room, she heard him sigh loudly. “None taken, Jane. I merely have no desire to discuss Darcy. She is not the concern at present.”

She played with the hem on her sleeve. Well, when was Darcy his concern? He seemed so cold toward her. Indifferent, at the very least. “I have a concern or two about her, Loki. She is but a child.”

He scoffed, and came over to her once more and sat down. “A child. Yes. But I would not regard her as much more than that, Jane. She was…” his voice trailed. “She needs to be prepared for the world. That is the aim of her education. I did what I could do for her.”

Utterly bemused by the speech, Jane shrugged. “As you like.”

“I do,” and he sat back, examining Jane with a smile. “Tell me of your parents, Jane Foster.”

“My….?” and her breath hitched. She closed her eyes…and a dark scene filled her vision…her mother being taken away by bandits in the night, her father being shot, and Jane fleeing the scene, alone, toward the moors. She cleared her throat. “My parents died some time ago.”

She expected to see pity in his face when she looked up, but was disappointed. 

“Well, and then what? You cannot be that old.”

“You will not ask me my age now, surely?” she smiled.

“Not unless you ask me not to,” he returned with a smirk.

“You are a knave!” Jane chided. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” his eyebrow raised, and his head tilted to one side.

“What happened after my parents died?” she longed to forget the answer to this question. “I lived in an abandoned cottage along the moors for many years. I educated myself on survival, and when I was discovered, I was taken to an orphanage and received a formal education.”

“And began a career as a governess?” Loki supplied.

“Yes,” she left out the bit about her being incarcerated in an insane asylum for a year under suspicion of theft, witchcraft, and other unthinkable things.

…she also omitted her strange escape…

“And now you are here,” he said, a hush in his voice.

“Yes,” she repeated, looking at him steadily. “But you didn’t tell me your tale.”

“Ah, Jane. Another time. It is a dull story, I assure you,” he replied, standing. 

“I don’t think that I believe you,” Jane muttered.

He didn’t answer, but stood, keeping his eyes fixed on her. “Let us try again.”

Jane heaved a heavy sigh, and stood too, looking into the hearth with a defeated stare.

_______________

…she was floating…

It was cold, and she was floating through the air…”What’s happening…?”

“You’re tired, Jane.”

“I’m so tired.”

“So you are going to sleep now.”

“Should I be frightened?” 

“Absolutely not,” and she felt herself being lowered.

Jane sank into the mattress, soft, welcoming…and she saw the figure of Loki leave her room, close the door…

…and she could have sworn she heard the rattle of keys in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane was sitting in the school room, alone, as Darcy had only just left. She was looking out of the window into the grounds of Ancient Bridge. There was a stone wall a good way off, but one could see it from the house if one knew what one was looking for, and where to look precisely. 

She sat back, and sighed…thinking that she wasn't sure if she was looking forward to going to the library that night or not.

 

Jane tightened the bun at the base of her neck and smoothed out her skirts. She had attempted to light a candle in her room that morning to no avail, and she was consequently nervous about her lesson.

She was dangerously close to avoiding it altogether. 

But her stubbornness got the better of her and she left her room, heading for the library.

The air was chilled on her way there, and she noted that though the day had been rather warm for October, it did little to alter the temperature in the house. 

She approached the library door to find it closed, and tapped lightly.

“Enter,” came Loki’s voice.

Jane pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked into the dark room, taking note of the dark and cold hearth. 

She sighed softly.

“Emitting a casual note of contempt will do nothing to dissuade me, Jane,” Loki stood from his chair, smiling at her. 

Her eyes fell to the floor.

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked.

Immediately her eyes snapped to his. “Of course not.”

“Good. For I daresay that there will be plenty of opportunity for you to feel thus in the coming days and weeks. No need to feel it now, when I expect so little of you.”

“That’s a mercy,” she muttered.

He chuckled. “Now, where were we?” he went to the hearth, and extended his arm, beckoning her toward him.

Jane swallowed, but went over. “I wish you’d give me more precise instruction.”

“What can I tell you until you summon your powers? I cannot do that. You must feel it yourself. Until that happens, Jane, I can give you no instruction.”

“But what am I supposed to feel?” she cried, exasperated beyond reason. “I am not even convinced that I bear such power. I believe that you see what you want to see,” she spat.

“Enough!” Loki screamed, and he slashed his hand through the air, tearing the wallpaper on the wall opposite and knocking over a vase with the force of his magic. His breath came hard as he sought to collect himself, and he almost stole over to Jane, but stopped before he allowed it. “I will not be doubted. Countless others before you repeatedly called me a liar and a sneak…I’ll not have a pupil repeat their erroneous assumptions. If you are unwilling, I will not force you,” and now he came over, and Jane’s back went up, determined not to be intimidated. “But know this, Miss Foster. The magic inside you will not stay stagnant…it will churn your insides and erupt one day…and when that happens, may the gods help you…” he turned away from her, shaking slightly.

Her brow was furrowed. She was shaking slightly, and she looked at her palms, perspiring somewhat. “I just want to be able to do this so that we might move on and I might acquire some confidence and knowledge.”

He snorted, his back toward her. “You aren’t the only one who desires those things.”

Her hands fell to her sides, and she shook her head…

Jane took a few steps toward the hearth, and raised her hands to it.

......

 

“No no no no,” Loki was sitting in the chair, elbows on his knees, face in his hands. 

Jane was kneeling in front of the hearth, exhausted. “Well then tell me…I am trying!”

“There’s nothing to tell! Jane! For the love of all that’s holy, concentrate on the kindling…will yourself to see a fire blossom there…”

A tear began to burn in the back of her eye…but she swallowed it, and cleared her throat. 

She pushed the energy inside of her…felt every muscle tighten…and stared at the hearth…she thought that this might be it…

…but it was no meant to be. The hearth was dark, unyielding…and Jane let out a small cry. “It’s no use. I’ve tried. I have no magic.”

Loki stood abruptly, and keeping his eyes on her, waved his hand toward the hearth and a fire immediately erupted in the hollow. 

“Smug,” she muttered.

“You can do this, Jane. You have it in you. I’ve seen it. Now do it.”

“I cannot,” and she stood. “I’ve labored for two nights consecutively, and I feel no different, save perhaps exhausted. I am aching all over. I am not the person you believe me to be,” and she turned away from him.

“Perhaps you are right, for a sorceress would never concede defeat so readily,” and Loki went to her, grabbed her elbow, and spun her around to face him. “What if I told you it took me months to conjure a fire? What if I told you that me knees were bruised and aching before I could do it? What if I said that I became angry with the hearth, not my teacher, and that was a catalyst for my perseverance? What if I said that my blood and aching muscles produced one of the most feared sorcerers in the cosmos, and my powers pale next to yours?”

Jane’s eyes never left his face. She was searching for a lie, but found only honesty. “But how can this be, Loki? I am nothing particularly profound or beguiling…”

“You aren’t yet, Jane Foster,” he dropped her elbow. “I’ll grant you that.”

“Why are you doing this?” she whispered, dropping her eyes.

“Because I mean to unleash the beast within you and have your power on my side.”

She looked up. “There are sides?”

“There are always sides, Jane,” and he turned from her, went to the hearth and extinguished the blaze. “Now be the sorceress you are meant to be. The welder that lurks inside you…the passion that resides in you must be directed. Command yourself. Feel the fire. It wants you to tell it what to do.”

Jane nodded. She breathed deeply…swallowed…and went over to it. 

…and Jane felt herself outside of herself, as though there were two of her, one who was frightened, and one who was sure…she summoned the surest, and flexed her fingers, balling her fists, and when she opened them, pushed the flame into the hearth…

…and a small flame ignited on the kindling.

“Ha!” she squealed. “Loki! Do you see?”

He was smiling broadly. “I see, yes. A spark to ignite an inferno.”


	8. Chapter 8

It is incredible what a tiny accomplishment can do for one’s mood. 

And though the spark was hardly tiny, Jane considered it so, for she compared her accomplishment to what Loki could already do. This was hardly fair. But one, when one is a novice, is often overcritical. 

No matter. Jane walked about the next day with her head held high, a spring in her step. 

“Good morning, Darcy,” Jane smiled as she sat across from her pupil. “Lovely day, is it not?”

“Yes, Miss Foster…” she looked at her critically. “What has happened to you?”

“Happened?” Jane smiled sweetly.

“You seem different.”

“Oh, tosh, Darcy,” she paused. “Let’s begin.”

“You saw Loki, did you not?”

Her eyes snapped to Darcy. “I beg your pardon? Loki?”

But she received only a small smile in response, before Darcy looked down at her assignment once more. Jane was taken aback by the reaction of the young girl, but said no more of it. 

.....

 

She was in the school room, eating soup, when Mrs Stewart came in.   “Oh, hello Ms Foster,” she began to dust the shelves opposite where Jane was sitting. 

“Good evening, Miss Stewart,” she replied sweetly. “How are you?”

“Well enough,” the housekeeper replied. 

Jane stood and smoothed out her skirts, picked up her bowl…”Best be off, then,” and as she went to pass Miss Stewart, the housekeeper seized her arm. 

“Ye best be careful, Miss. I know what ye be up to. There is not much good in ‘im,” her eyes were frightfully wide, she was trembling a touch.

Jane wasn't used to this behavior from the housekeeper, and was taken aback. Even her accent was different. “Miss Stewart, please. You’re hurting me,” and she wrenched her arm free from her grip.

And just like that, the housekeeper’s face fell, and she resumed her cleaning of the school room.

Jane was perplexed, but assumed that the old woman was simply not feeling quite herself. She must be of the age wherein quick changes in demeanor is a regular occurrence. 

.....

Shortly thereafter, Jane made her way to the library. She had been excited about furthering her magical education, and was eager to impress Loki more with her increasing prowess.

“Come in,” called his voice from within.

She entered, her face holding a wide smile. “Good evening, Loki.”

“Evening, Jane. Come in,” but he didn’t stand to greet her. “Have a seat.”

Perplexed, she did as she was bidden, and sat down, her eyebrows raised in question, and she folded her hands on her lap.

Loki sat back in his chair opposite her, a desk between them. “How was your day today?”

“Fine,” she smirked. “Yours?”

“Very good, thank’ee. I understand that Darcy is progressing?”

“She is. She has a fine mind, when she is shown attention,” Jane paused. “How old is she?”

Loki looked to the ceiling for an answer. “She must be nearly fourteen now.”

Jane nodded. She had expected something like twelve, and a young twelve at that. Fourteen, and a young one at that, was a bit much. “She needs to get out into the world, Loki. She is rather immature, and since I imagine you will be having her outed in the next couple of years, she will need to be prepared.”

“But that is your charge,” he replied, as though it was the most obvious of things. “And yes. I plan on having her out quite soon. In another year, perhaps.”

Jane said nothing, but dropped her eyes. “Shall we continue our work?”

“In a moment,” replied Loki. “I’d like to review what plans I have concerning you, since you have progressed rather quickly. That is, mastered your initial spell, and if I am correct, your abilities will snowball and you will become powerful quite quickly. The spirits in this place will take notice, and you will need to be able to protect yourself.”

She swallowed. “Am I in danger?”

“Are you frightened?”

“A bit.”

“Good girl,” and he stood. “Very well, Jane. Let’s look at some of these books I had you read. Some of them are rubbish, some not,” he brought over some books, and handed one to Jane, while he paged through another.

After an hour of Loki showing Jane some defensive magic, he noticed that she was tired. “Too tired to continue, Jane?” he smirked.

“I…” she yawned.

“I’ll get tea,” he waved his hand…and though they were in a closed room, there was an echo, as though they were in a vast, cavernous room, and tea appeared before them.

“Thank you,” she breathed, and sipped the tea. 

Loki downed his own, then stood and went to the hearth. “Ready when you are, min kjære.”

“What did you call me?” she asked, standing and going over to him.

“Nothing,” but he moved slightly closer to her…stood behind her…

…and Jane felt his breath brush her cheek softly…she felt heady and warm…and was nearly overcome from the sensation…

“Light it,” he commanded.

Jane regained her focus, and held her hands out…

An inferno erupted in the hearth, and the blast nearly sent them both backwards. Jane took a step back, and bumped into Loki, who took her elbow. “Well done,” he smiled, looking into her eyes…Jane nodded and swallowed…then stepped away. “Now extinguish it.”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and without preamble, waved her hand and the fire was snuffed out. 

“Ah, Jane. You are progressing very, very nicely. For the next several days, I want you to use your magic as much as possible,” he was now back at his desk, sitting down, and fiddling through papers. “For everything. No cheating.”

Jane nodded, then went to him. “So, no lessons for a while?” she tried not to sound disappointed. 

“Mm, no. Not for a fortnight.”

  “So long?”

He looked up at her and smiled. “Here,” and he handed a piece of paper to her. “That is my address for the time being. If anything untoward should occur, write to me immediately and I will return within twenty four hours of its post.”

Jane took it. “But what if I am in eminent danger? Twenty four hours is a long time to wait.”

“Nothing horrible will occur in my absence, I assure you,” he wasn't looking at her. “Goodnight, Jane.”

She swallowed again, and left the library…

…and that night, she dreamed of fire…of tea…and of a summer breeze caressing her face.


	9. Chapter 9

A house the size of Ancient Bridge can be intimidating. Jane was seldom intimidated, but once Loki was gone, she felt as though a force had been taken with him.

It was disquieting, the vastness…as though she was being sucked into the house itself. 

What was more odd than that was the behavior of the staff: though Loki kept about a dozen people in his employ, Jane saw them but rarely in the week following his departure. This wasn't altogether bizarre, she wasn't constantly running into these people, but she fancied herself quite alone, save Darcy. This likely added to the feeling of living in a vacuum. 

She would spend her evenings mostly in isolation, in her room, conjuring and extinguishing the fire. Sometimes she would move books from the shelves, causing them to fly across the room. She would be able to create tiny pixels of violet hue in the palm of her hands. It amused her and kept her mind away from her isolation.

Jane realized in this time, that she didn’t much fancy being all alone, likely as a result of her time spent in the asylum. She didn’t really practice defensive spells all that much, rather feeling as though it meant that there was reason to be defended, and she did not wish to dwell on that particular possibility. 

And so, after a week, she was sitting on her bed, in her nightgown, playing with the violet glow in her palm. She should read something, Jane thought. And she had the light hover in the air as she summoned a volume to her. 

She had been reading the tome for a while, ancient though it was, when she began to drift asleep…

“Jane…”

Her eyes opened slowly. It sounded as though someone had said her name…she turned onto her side, dismissing it.

Sometime later, it was difficult to say when, she was awoken by a disturbance. Jane sat up, and looked around her. 

“Jane,” that time, she was certain that she heard it. Her face taut, she looked around her. “Hello?” and her voice was barely audible. She was shaking somewhat, though she wasn't terribly cognizant of the motion. Nothing happened. No response. She got out of bed and lit a candle with a wave of her hand. “Hello?” she said again, a bit more loudly. She discerned no answer, and opened the door. 

The hall was as dark as possible to be…and the lighted candle glowed in the pitch. Jane’s breath came quick…she was shaking a bit, though there was no earthly reason why she should behave thus. She had only heard her name, it likely meant nothing at all. 

She made her way down the hall, the chill penetrating her thin gown, and she swallowed. What was she thinking, walking about at the dead of night? Jane pulled her dressing gown closer, noting the threadbare state of the thing, and decided to head back. 

She turned, and a glow filled her vision…

…something was there in the dark, emitting a light, soft yet persistent…she froze, trying to remember the protective spells she had practiced with Loki…”Hello?” she said, ever so slightly louder than she had heard her voice before.

The apparition came near her, moving oddly, as though moving through an alternate reality, as though movement was painful or difficult, halting and other worldly…”Two years…” 

And the entire hall flashed, Jane was thrown backward against the wall; she had not felt herself cast the spell…  
And that’s when she saw Loki, hands outstretched, pinning the spirit to the far wall, breathing hard.

Jane shielded her eyes with her arm, for the blaze of light was so piercing and acute, she couldn’t bear to keep her eyes open. 

…the last thing she recalled happening was a distant scream, an echo, as though from a distant chamber…

......

“Jane,” she knew that voice. 

Her head went back and forth…and she fancied herself a child once more, her father scolding her for dawdling in the garden at night instead of getting herself to bed. “But I love the sky, father! Just a bit longer, please!”  
“Now daughter, you know that life is early on the farm. Get off to bed, child.”

“Jane.”

“Yes, father,” she muttered. 

And then a chuckle.

Jane opened her eyes, and she was not at the farm…she was in her room at Ancient Bridge, and Loki was at her bedside. She sat up immediately and pulled the covers close. “What happened?”

“Curiously, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I…” she closed her eyes…”I had heard my name. I lit a candle and went to investigate. The hall was very dark, and I neither heard nor saw anything amiss. When I turned to return to my room, there was a specter…and apparition…at the other end of the hall,” she paused, then opened her eyes. “I wasn't frightened. Not even slightly. But the thing came nearer, and it whispered to me…it said…” she closed her eyes once more. “Two years,” and she then looked at Loki. “And then you were there.”

Loki sat back. “That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t attempt to protect yourself at all?”

“I tried to recall the spell. It was difficult to recall in such circumstances.”

And now he seemed agitated. “I see. Circumstances in which you require your powers, it is difficult. In times of life or death, you cannot summon your magic.”

“Life or death?” she laughed. “I wasn't about to die.”

“How can you be certain?” and he stood. “Jane, I do not think that you fully appreciate the dire nature of your predicament.”

“My predicament? This isn't my predicament. I am here as an employee, I have no ties here. I am learning magic from you, yes, but I have no quarrel with whatever haunts this house. I am a free person, with an independent will. If I choose to leave on the morrow, I can and will,” her head was high, and she quite forgot the impropriety of her employer being in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

“Is that so, alsking?” he smiled. “You think that you can just…leave?”

“Of course.”

He appeared to be considering something…something that was either painful or complex to ponder. “Jane,” and his eyes fell. “It would be most imprudent for you to leave…and I…” he took a step closer to her bed. “…would be worried for your safety,” he bent down and kissed her forehead softly. “Please do not attempt it,” he backed away, holding her gaze steadily. 

“Loki,” Jane said, finding her voice, and clearing her throat. “I’ll stay, but I cannot promise for how long.”

He nodded. “Later, then,” and he left her room.

Jane knew that she should be exhausted, but she wide awake. She took the lit candle from her table, and went over to the window, where October was in full descent, and the dawn was just beginning its birth.

It was only then that she considered the fortuitous nature of Loki’s arrival, and wondered for a moment whether it was by design.


	10. Chapter 10

October had always been a favorite time of year for Jane. She loved long walks through the crisp air, and fancied it a cleansing of sorts for her soul.

Probably not the most grounded of thoughts, but then, she could be sanguine despite her usually sullen nature. 

And so it was, Jane took to the grounds, picking flowers, a few fallen leaves, a stick, and carried them to the house with her. She had no need for time to recover, she was perfectly well and even rather blithe. 

She cared not to dwell on the episode two nights previous, and had not seen Loki to jog her memory, but she had received a note from him asking her to come that evening for a lesson. So, she thought, she’d see him then. 

Jane was nearly at the house, when she saw Joseph, the gardener, tending to the area immediately surrounding the building. 

“Hello, Joseph!” said Jane, walking over toward him. “Fine morning, is it not?”

He turned toward her and smiled a touch. “It is, ma’am, yes,” and he stood, tipping his hat. “You out and about?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “The air is too fine not to be enjoyed.”

“Well, keep ye close to the house, miss. Wouldn’ want ya wanderin’ where we can’t find ya.”

“How likely is that Joseph? The grounds aren’t that expansive.”

He lowered his eyes. “Nah. Tain’t dem grounds I mean, ma’am.”

“What do you mean?”

“‘e watches ya, keeps a close eye. ‘e worries about ya…and I reckon, ‘e’s got reason to.”

Jane swallowed. “Do you mean…Lord Laufeyson?”

“Aye,” and he bent down once more.

“Lord Laufeyson watches me?” she wasn't certain if she was frightened or not. “Joseph?”

But no response came. 

Jane backed away, and her eyes roamed all over the great house’s windows, but she could bot discern any movement, nor any eyes. She smiled, shook her head, and went in. 

How odd that she should believe Joseph! Loki seemed fine enough. A bit…strange. 

But she had come to care for him, and she thought that he cared for her. There was every indication that he did. At least, it seemed that way to her. 

It was Monday, and she had Monday’s off, so she went to her chambers to read. Darcy had been progressing nicely, and Jane thought that soon, she would be prepared to go to finishing school. Perhaps she would mention that to Loki.

She wondered idly how he would receive that.

Jane began to scribble notes for tomorrow’s lesson, and thought about where she would go after Darcy left Ancient Bridge.

It was strange to think of leaving, even though she hadn’t been there all that long.

And she sat back, considering how long she had lived on the estate…

…and she couldn’t recall the exact moment of her arrival…

Jane sat up and swallowed, closed her eyes…

She remembered being in the asylum…was that May…? the dark figure setting her free…wandering onto a train, and ending up in this village…

Did she shop for her clothes? She looked at her dress. Yes…she did. She had a strange recollection of purchasing it along with a few more from the shop in the village…but it was hazy…

Jane closed her eyes.

Why were some of her memories hazy? Why were some just fine?

Perhaps it was the house, messing with her mind. Perhaps her being there had somehow had an effect on her senses. 

Jane wiped the palms of her hands on her skirt and nodded. That must be it. The place was haunted, she was certain. The ghosts there were malevolent, then, and Jane was a target…

She stood abruptly, in a slight panic. 

She should leave…Darcy would be all right…leave, and don't look back. 

Jane began packing her bag, throwing what little possessions she had into the bag, and scribbled out a note. 

Dear Darcy and Loki,  
I am very sorry, but I find that I must leave. It is not safe for me at Ancient Bridge any longer, and I need to find another situation.

Please know that I care very much for both of you.  
Jane

There. She folded it and grabbed her bag.

She hoped that she wouldn't run into Loki on the way out.

Surprisingly, she left Ancient Bridge without so much of a glance from an employee. No one was about…she stole through the magnificent front doors, and left.

Jane hurried to the drive, and hoped that she would be able to recall how to get to the train station.   She walked for about an hour, not really paying attention to where she was going, just heading in the general direction of where she thought she might get on a train. 

…and it was then that a clearing emerged, and she picked up her pace. 

There was a man standing in the clearing, watching her…

Tall.

She stopped…swallowed.

It was Loki.

He followed her, just as Joseph had suggested. He had been watching her! 

She weighed her options…

“Well, Jane Foster. Fancy seeing you out and about,” he was approaching.

She began to walk. “Fresh air, you know.”

“With a bag?” he was in front of her now.

“Well, I thought…” damn this was not good. “I thought that I’d…”

“No matter,” he smiled. “You’ve returned.”

“Returned?” and she looked around her. 

And just over the hedgerow was an enormous structure…Jane was peering over it…she crept along the outside of the shrubs, until she reached the clearing Loki had emerged from…

…the front of Ancient Bridge stood in all its magnificence before her. “How…?” but her mind wandered…she felt dizzy…

…and all went black.

 

There was the sound of crackling wood from a hearth, and Jane opened her eyes. 

“Good. I’ve been worried about you.”

She sat straight up. “Loki,” she mumbled, parched and confused. “What happened?”

“Drink this,” he handed her some tea, and stood. “What happened, you ask? I might ask you the same, as I found this in your room when you didn’t reemerge from your quarters,” he then handed her the note she had written.

“Ah…” she blanched. 

“You were leaving,” he spat. “Are you frightened?”

Jane nodded.

“You should be. Jane, I’m not sure how to impart this to you effectively, but we all of us are in danger, and you and I are the keys to stopping them.”

“I don’t want to be!” she cried.

“Then you shall remain a prisoner.”

She stopped at these words. “What did you say?”

“Yes. I know of your origins. I was the one who found you, Jane, all those months ago. I had been watching you, and looking for you, for some time.”

“It was you who got me out?” she swallowed, she doubted, but it rather made sense.

“I was. I had been waiting for someone of your power, and I knew that you would be either incarcerated or in an asylum, for people fear what they don't understand.”

“Loki…” she looked at him intently. “I meant to leave…but I wound up right back where I started. As though I walked in an enormous circle.”

“I do not doubt it, Jane.”

“How do you know these things?”

He went over to his desk and sat down. “You are meant to be here.”


	11. Chapter 11

She stared at him.

She was meant to be here…meant to. “I don’t believe in fate, sir. I am a rational person.”

He stood in a rush, his eyes never leaving her face. “Come with me,” he offered her his hand. “Now.”

Jane took it, however reluctantly, and he led her down out of the room and down the hall. Jane seldom went this way, so she was rather slow and hesitant in her step. “Loki…where are we…?”

His answer was a quicker step, so she remained silent. Jane pulled her skirts up a bit to keep up with his stride, as a hint of worry befell her in his haste. 

Had she angered him? She thought that she must have, but she could not deny that she was very much concerned about the situation she was in. She wanted out, and the more she thought about it, the more she began to think that she had swapped one prison for another.

The end of the hall presented, and a large door stood menacingly before them. Jane had never thought anything particularly ominous about a door until that moment. It was large and wooden, heavy, but otherwise unremarkable. “Loki,” she said. “What is beyond that door?”

He dropped her hand. “It.”

“It?” she swallowed.

“I mean to show you exactly what it is.”

She looked over at him. He was smirking ever so slightly. “Ready?”

“No,” she whispered.

“Too late, Jane…” and Loki went to the door, and opened it…

She was blown backwards by the force of the air…it howled in her ears…and blackness descended upon her as she shielded her face from the onslaught of wind…she couldn’t hear herself screaming, but she was certain that she was.

“Jane!” she heard her name through the din, as though from a distance. “Summon a shield, Jane!”

She nodded to herself, and began to string together the force that was her magic…

"Vile creature and contemptuous rot…you think that you can release me at your will…you think that you are a match for me despite your penchant for sorcery…I am not your prisoner, you are mine…you are mine…" her mind echoed these words...

And Jane saw a red sky. There was blackness covering the land. Her eyes glazed over and she fell backwards. There was screaming all around…and so much red…so very much red…

With all of the effort she could muster, Jane stood, and attempted once more to expel the demon she was certain she was facing in that hall…

And movement of particles…and a swift slam of the door told her she had contained it. 

Jane was breathing hard and slumped against the wall. 

Loki was staring at her. 

“What?” she asked, brushing hair from her face.

“I…” he began, but his gaze fell, and instead said nothing. 

“Did I do an acceptable job?” she was smiling slightly.

He nodded, and went to her. “Do you remember Thor?”

She stared at him, for this was coming from seemingly nowhere. “Thor?”

He nodded, his eyes searching her face. “Yes.”

She looked away, for she remembered him. “I do, yes.”

“And what do you recall?”

“Nothing of consequence.”

“Tell me.”

And when she looked at him, she saw a hint of desperation in his eyes. “Do you know him?”

Loki’s face fell, his eyes with it, and began, “I know him. Better than I should like. He is…” his gaze went quickly to her face, then he turned away from her. “He and I were once quite close, but fell into disagreement of a mutinous kind.”

“Mutinous,” Jane repeated. 

“He is a showman. A cad. He likes to…embellish for personal gain.”

“How do you know him, Loki? He was my guardsmen at the asylum.”

He looked at her once more, and straightened his suit coat. “We have a long and sordid history, Jane. He is much more than your one time guardsman.”

“Who is he, and why are you asking about him?” now she was irritated. 

“I only mean to ascertain your mind’s association with him.”

She folded her arms in front of her. “He is the person who is responsible for my imprisonment, and I cannot bear to think of him at all.”

Loki’s face stretched into a smile. “Good girl,” and he went over to her, bent down, and kissed her forehead.

Jane swallowed, and while he was still close, said, “I wish you would stop treating me like a child. I have survived more than most, and you would do well to remember that.”

“Would I?” he whispered, and Jane was surprised to see him looking at her with interest, and remaining still so very close to her. “Have I injured your pride?”

“No…” but it was a choke. “I have little in terms of pride. Neither would most in my position.”

His hand went to her cheek, and Jane was struck by how cold it was against her face. “Nay, my Lady…you have reason to be prideful. No one who knew you could deny you that,” and he once more leaned down…

….Jane’s breath hitched, and his lips touched hers softly. 

It was over before it began.

Jane pulled away. “I should get to bed.”

Loki did not respond. He appeared to be as shocked as she was by what he had done. “Aye. Get ye to bed.”

Jane turned, and walked rather quickly down the hall. She had no idea what time of day it was, no idea when last she ate. Not an inkling of anything…

…except that Loki had just kissed her. 

He had kissed her, and Jane realized that it had been many years since she had been kissed…she smiled. 

She touched her lips.

She reached her room.

And she decided that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Her life had been strange in flavor, and she always reacted to it accordingly. That is, with defiance. Jane Foster loved the natural world. She was rooted in realism. She was determined to learn. She was a capable student.

She had been incarcerated in an asylum for speaking against the religion which plagued London. She was opposed to that which detracted from logic and empirical evidence. She had gone there to educate herself, and was duly disappointed in what it offered her. 

And then they threw her in a cell.

She was more than just an eager young woman lusting after knowledge, she was a threat. 

Her mind had not succumbed to the idleness of prison life, fortunately. She was merely angry. 

And when she had her chance to flee, she did so more than willingly. 

It gave her pause, the fact that she ended up in a haunted house on the outskirts of London. It was almost as though it had been by design. She had spent most of her life in radical defiance of such things, and yet now she was presented with proof that they existed.

…and then there was Loki.

Jane was sitting by her window the next morning, considering the events of the day before. They had been many, and varied. She couldn’t account for the fact that though she had been walking for an hour, she had ended up right back where she started. It really was mind boggling. 

And Loki being there, despite the fact that he had told her that he would be gone some time…it was like he knew she had left.

And the apparition in the hall…that door she had never seen before…it was unsettling, for she began to wonder just how much she didn’t know about Ancient Bridge…what other doors lurked in dark passageways she knew nothing of. 

Quite a lot, she supposed.

And the kiss he gave her…subtle, hardly there…

She touched her lips and closed her eyes.

He had asked her about Thor. Thor, of all people. Thor, whom she wished she could simply forget about. He had been a guardsman, and though kind enough, he had become the face of her imprisonment. Fair or not, there it was. 

And her eyes flew open.

He had said that there was a history there, and that he’d much rather not think on it. 

But he had brought it up! Infuriating! 

It then occurred to her that he had meant to distract her from his bringing up Thor by kissing her…

Jane stood. The light was piecing its way through the glass in the window softly. Morning had broken, and she thought that perhaps she could find her teacher before lessons with Darcy began.

She walked with her perfect posture, back rigid, hands folded at her waist, skirts flowing beneath her…

And she knocked on the library door.

“Come in,” and she wondered if he slept there. She had no idea where his personal quarters were.

Jane opened the door. “Good morning, Loki,” and she clicked it shut behind her.

He looked up at her from his desk and coffee. “Jane. You are here early, I think.”

“I retired early as well. And here I am.”

“Indeed you are. What can I help you with?” he sat back.

“How do you know Thor?” she asked simply.

His face changed slightly. “I told you. We have known one another…”

“Yes. For a long while. I remember. But you never explained the nature of the relationship.”

“It is of little consequence.”

“To me it is very consequential,” and she lifted her chin.

He stood now, and walked to the other side of the desk. “Why? Why does it matter?”

“Because he kept me prisoner!” she whispered, affronted.

“London officials kept you prisoner, Jane.”

“As you like. But his face is what is etched in my brain. His face, with bars in front of me…” she swallowed, closed her eyes, and could feel the cold stone against her back as she leaned on the wall, could see Thor coming and going, day in and day out to give her her rations.

“His face is etched on your mind, is it?” Loki’s voice was dripping with contempt. “Tell me, what of your relationship with Thor, hm?”

“What?” and her eyes opened to find him close once more, glaring down at her. 

“You come here to question my relationship with Thor Odinson, but what of yours? You seem very preoccupied with the man.”

“Odinson? That was his surname?” her gaze dropped. She had never known…

“Is, Jane. Is his surname. He is very much alive,” Loki backed away a touch. “Did you fall in love with him?”

“I beg your pardon? Fall in love with him?” she spat. “How can you suggest such a thing?”

“Easily. Most women do,” and he shrugged. “Which is why I seldom bother with most women.”

“You are contemptuous and absurd. I was a prisoner in a cell! I was not thinking about love, or…anything related to it!” she heaved, and then pointed at him. “And you are the one who began all of this! You are the one who so cryptically asked me about him. What is going on, Loki?”

He was looking at her quite steadily now. “What is going on? Are you certain that you want to know?”

Her hand fell, and she nodded.

And in one stride he was at her, his hands grasping her arms, his face inches from her own…”They want you, Jane…and that was why I took you…but they had no idea…they think that you live in the power, but they are wrong, so very wrong,” his face was mad…as though he was mad…”You have a power independent of it all…no mortal has ever withstood it so. It must be…must be…” his eyes searched her face. 

“Mortal?” she choked. “I don't understand…” and part of her was fearful, part was intrigued, part was concerned about his mind, but mostly she was wondering if he was going to kiss her again.

“He thought that he was in love with you, Jane, but he has not an inkling what you are.”

“Who? Whom do you mean?”

His grip slackened. He backed away a touch. “This will need to end soon, Jane Foster. You are almost ready.”

She swallowed. “Loki…I didn’t understand any of what you just said to me,” he was still holding her arms slightly. “Please try to explain in more plain terms.”

“You were in grave danger when I took you from your cell. Your power was recognized even then as something equal parts dangerous and desirable. I took you both to protect you and to use your power for my purposes,” his hands now fell to his sides.

“Who wanted me?” 

He glanced at her. “Important people. Dangerous people.”

“I still don’t…”

“I will speak no more of it. But please rest assured that I will let you know everything in due course. Now is not the time.”

“Now is not the time,” she repeated with a sigh. Jane turned and began to leave the room. “Loki,” she said as she reached the door.

“Yes?”

“Why did you kiss me?” she didn’t face him.

…and she felt his hand on her back, his fingers were brushing her back softly. “That was no kiss, Jane Foster.”

“It wasn’t? Now, I have not been kissed much in my life, but I believe I know what one is,” and now she turned to face him.

“Then you have not had one properly administered.”

“Perhaps not.”

Loki leaned in…and kissed her neck softly. “What are you doing to me, you strange creature?” he whispered. 

“Nothing I am aware of,” Jane replied.

He pulled away from her. “No,” he smiled, and turned from her. “I will see you after dinner, here. Prepare yourself.”

Jane nodded.

And she left the room, shaking slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

It was not long after her parents had perished in the fire that Jane realized that she needed to fend for herself. She was utterly alone in the world, and there was no one whom she could trust. 

London had proven to be a mistake in the end, for being made to feel mad was nothing a respectable young woman should experience.

But then, she thought, perhaps she was mad. She was believing in ghosts and magic. 

Jane played with her dinner, sipped her wine, and was wondering what might be in store for her in an hour or so when she went to see Loki. She thought that her education might be coming to an end. 

She was glad of it. The books she read on the subject were disturbing, and she found little in terms of truly useful information in them. She rather thought that Loki was just trying to frighten her. 

Jane wiped her mouth on the napkin, and stood. She would not be made to feel uncomfortable, no matter how much he attempted to frighten her with his questionable books and near-kisses.

Not that the fact that he had kissed her made her particularly uncomfortable, but at least partly, it did.

She smoothed out her skirts and checked the bun at the base of her neck.

And then she made her way to the library.

When she knocked, there was no answering call…so, she opened the door without permission. 

There was Loki, by the window, and there was an extremely tall female something…looming over him; she had jet black hair, possessed an impressive frame, and was eerie in her air. She was speaking, standing by the window, and Loki was listening to her, sitting at the desk, his back facing Jane.

She couldn’t understand what the woman was saying…not that she couldn’t hear her exactly… it was more like the woman was speaking another language altogether. Loki seemed irritated. 

“Yes. I understand. But you must understand that I cannot make him listen. He wants nothing to do with me.”

…more talk…

“I do not think that is wise. Think of what you are suggesting.”

And then the formidable female spotted Jane, and Loki turned, and saw her…

…Jane gasped. She quickly turned and shut the door. 

She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, as such…and Loki had asked her to come after dinner…

She walked at a brisk pace down the hall. She would call later when a suitable amount of time had passed.

“Jane!”

She turned, and there was Loki, striding down the hall in her direction.

Her back was immediately up, and she lifted her chin as he approached her. “You’ll pardon me, sir, for interrupting your interview, but I had been instructed by you to call after dinner.”

He arrived in a pant. “I am not cross. There is no need to pardon you, Jane. What you saw…”

“You are under no obligation to explain things to me, sir. I am an employee and a student of yours. This is your house. You do what you will in it,” and she turned.

He took her elbow. “Now see here,” and he turned her facing him. “I do not require permission to explain myself, Miss Foster. I was about to of my own accord. And now you shall bear my conversation…” he looked away from her, and she was glad of it, for his gaze was blazing. “Here. Into this room. The halls are never safe from the ears of the house,” he led her into a room, one more that she had never entered before. 

The place was small, it was mostly a dark green, with shabby carpet and fine furniture. It looked like a sitting room, or a study. 

“You have many of these types of rooms,” Jane observed.

Loki had waved a hand to light the candles. “I never gave it much thought,” and he ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I don’t suppose that you would. Ancient Bridge is a massive building. It’s deceptive from the outside…”

“Deceptive? How?”

“It appears much smaller, but then you enter it, and there is room upon room. Hall upon hall…” she looked at him now, and she spied a fleeting look, one that might have been construed as concern. 

He swallowed, then looked down. “Jane, allow me to explain what it was that you saw just now.”

She folded her arms in front of her. “I honestly do not want to know.”

His eyes snapped to her. “Why ever not?”

“It is none of my business,” she shrugged.

“It is your business. That woman…”

“Just because you have kissed me does not mean that I am interested in all of your love affairs. Just because you have taken advantage of your position of rank over me does not mean that I need to hear every sordid detail concerning your affairs! You are mute enough on other subjects that I care a great deal about, such as Thor and your relationship with him. I would like to have some control over what images my mind conjures, and you, in the embrace of that overlarge woman is not one I’d care to dwell on,” she was heaving and her arms had fallen to her sides, her fists clenched tightly in a ball.

He smirked. “Jealous?”

“How dare you,” she whispered. “How dare you suggest it. I am not, and you are rude and callous. To think that I would…stoop…” she paused, as he was walking toward her slightly. “…to such a level. If you think that I harbor any feeling for you beyond professional, you are very much mistaken.”

“Am I?” he was perhaps foot from her now. “You are impassioned, Jane. It is something to behold,” he was looking at her mouth. 

“Stay where you are,” she backed up a touch, and she held her hand out at arm’s length, it barely touched his chest. 

“I’ll not force myself on you. I am saddened to think that you believe me capable,” and he turned. “But now you shall be subjected to my diatribe,” he turned to face her once more. “That person was no woman, though it may have appeared to be. That person was of a monstrous descent, and had come to offer services for our predicament.”

“Our predicament?”

“Our haunting.”

“Hardly ‘ours’ sir.”

His eyes narrowed. “I asked you to address me as Loki.”

“And you are intent on keeping me ignorant, therefore I shall maintain rank, and call you ‘sir’.”

His eyebrows went up his forehead. “I do not think that you are in a position to issue demands.”

“Perhaps not. But I respect myself, and you are taking advantage of me.”

“Indeed?” he appeared to be amused, and leaned against a sofa in the tiny room. “How do you figure?”

“Well,” and she moved away from the wall, and walked a bit to the other end of the sofa. “I am a sorceress, as you discovered, and I am allowing you to use my magic for your purposes. You have stated this as well.”

He was watching her intently. “You believe that I am using you.”

“You have admitted as much.”

He stood upright and shook his head. “Jane, please understand, you are here. There is a reason for it…”

“That reason is you brought me.”

“You were drawn here. I rescued you, but you fled, and ended up here.”

“It was your doing. Your design.”

“We are dreadfully off topic, Jane. If you’ll allow me to explain…” he took a step closer to her, but she backed away once more.

“I do not want to hear it,” she was jealous, but not exactly the way Loki was suggesting. Jane was callow in love, unmeasured in feeing. She did not recognize her own heart, nor the fact that she had slowly been falling in love with him. She did not see that her care and concern was born of real depth of feeling.

So she dismissed it, as she was dismissing with sound logic now, her jealousy.

“You shall hear it, my dear,” and his face was serious. “There was nothing but business going on in that room, business which I rejected. And had you not flown away like some scared little bird, you would have been properly introduced, and we would be in the library this very minute, practicing spell work.”

Jane swallowed. She was mortified at her behavior, and looked down at her feet. 

Loki crossed his arms in front of him. “Well?”

“Apologies, sir, I…”

And he was at her in a second, hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. “Loki, Jane. I’ll not tell you again.”

Her eyes were searching his. “Loki,” and she smiled. “I am sorry.”

He nodded, and stepped away from her. “Let us return to our workspace.”

And he took her hand, and led her from the tiny room, closing the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane was standing in the middle of the library, waiting for Loki to return. He told her to wait, he was going to see to something.

She was feeling rather silly about the whole thing. She had presumed so much, and made to feel like an idiot. And why should she care, anyway? It was perfectly proper for him to carry on with whomever he cared. She was nothing of consequence. She was a governess, and she would do right to remember that, soft kisses notwithstanding.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resigning herself to maintain professionalism. Jane opened them, and looked around the room. 

It was a larger room…a fine one, indeed. She was surprised that she had never taken proper note of just how lovely it was. 

It seemed different in some ways…there were fresh flowers on the desk, more candles were lit than was custom. The carved wood that adorned the bookshelves appeared to have been recently cleaned. 

She heard the door open, and she turned to see Loki with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

Jane’s chin lifted a touch, and folded her hands at her waist. “Has Mrs. Stewart cleaned recently?”

“Hm?” he was pouring out some wine, and then looked around. “Ah. Yes. I commissioned her to see to it earlier,” and he handed her the glass.

Jane nodded, and took it, assuming that the reason was he had entertained earlier that evening…

…and she could taste the bitterness on her tongue, so she sipped the wine to mask it. “Thank you,” and she smiled.

“Feeling better?”

“I am, thank you.”

He nodded, and sipped his own. “I rather think that you are nearly there. We have progressed quite nicely. You are very talented.”

Jane could not help her blush. “It was your doing that I even discovered it.”

Loki smiled. “Sit, Jane.”

She did, and he sat on the sofa opposite her. 

He downed his drink, and crossed his legs, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Tell me, what is your greatest fear?”

“I beg your pardon?” she exclaimed, after choking a bit on her wine.

“It is important that I understand what it is that you are most afraid of.”

“Why?”

“Because we will be endeavoring to navigate dark places, Jane. I will need to ask several rather personal questions about you this evening,” he replied, matter-of-factly.

Her eyes fell. “Will you be answering questions as well?”

He offered no response, and when she looked up at him, he held a confounding look upon his face. “Hm. A quid-pro-quo, Miss Foster?”

“If you like,” and she smiled.

“Very well. But I reserve the right to refuse an answer…though I swear I will not lie.”

Her eyes snapped to his. “Can I make a refusal?”

“It is something, Jane, that I am promising not to lie…you should not press your luck.”

“If you are known to be dishonest, how can I trust your oath?” she smirked.

“Touche. Very well. You may refuse as well, promising not to lie. But you must choose carefully what you will not answer…for you have only three questions you may refuse.”

She sat back. “Rather like a game.”

He shrugged.

“Have you a limit?”

He cocked his head, considering her. “I must answer at least three truthfully.”

She gasped in shock. “How unfair! You have rigged this game!”  “My life does not depend on forthrightness,” and he raised a finger. She huffed, and he waved his hand, filling her glass with more wine. “Now…your greatest fear?”

She took another sip, and thought about it…it was true, she was not afraid of much. Though when she closed her eyes…”A prison.”

“Dull.”

“Excuse me?” her brow furrowed. “Commentary should not be permitted while indulging such information,” she sipped again. “What of your fears?”

He uncrossed his legs. “The cold.”

“How very odd.”

He smiled. “What was that you were saying about commentary?”

Jane laughed. “Is it my turn, then?”

“I await your query,” and he motioned with his hand for her to continue.

Jane thought a moment…and there were only a few things which came to mind, but thought that one question in particular he was more likely to answer. “Is Darcy your daughter?”

He looked at her steadily. “She is not. Technically speaking.”

“Then how have you come to care for her?”

“I will only tell a small part, for we are wasting time. She was someone I believed would bring life to the house, and companionship to those who lived here. She has nothing, so I sort of…adopted her, for lack of a better word.”

“Oh,” Jane was confused. 

“My turn,” and he placed his elbows on his knees. “Have you ever journeyed beyond London and your home village?”

“I have not.”

He nodded. “Drink, Jane.”

She sipped some more. “What is your relationship with Thor?”

He sighed very loudly, and fell back into the sofa.

“You are permitted three refusals, Loki,” but her gaze was earnest.

“No…you are permitted three refusals, Jane. I am required to answer three truthfully.”

“Oh, tosh. You knew that this would be a question.”

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, never looking at her. “He…” and he filled another glass and downed the whole of it. “We are related. But not by blood.”

Jane’s mouth hung open. 

“That is all I will say on the matter, so do not press it,” and he filled her glass again with a wave of his hand. “Are you at all skilled in weaponry?”

“In weaponry?” she replied, astonished.

“It is my turn to question,” he smiled.

“I…” she was dumbfounded. “No. I have never had an occasion to learn such skills.”

“That is unfortunate.”

“Shall I be trained in that as well?” she asked, incredulous.

“Is that another question?” he said, wide eyed.

“No!” Jane held her hands up.

And Loki laughed. “You are very lucky, Jane, that I like you. I will ignore that question.”

Jane smiled, and blushed. “Where did you grow up?”

He sat back. “Mm. Pass.”

“Honestly? You do not want to answer that?”

“No, I do not.”

Loki drank another glass, then looked at Jane with a look that appeared to be quite scrutinizing. “Have you ever been in love?”

And she blushed again and again. “No,” she whispered. 

“Look at me, Jane.”

Her eyes had fallen to her lap in her embarrassment, but did as he bid. 

“There is no shame in that,” he told her.

“I am not ashamed. I am merely uncomfortable.”

He nodded. 

“Have you?”

Loki smiled. “Have I loved. Interesting.”

“Is it? I think it is fairly straightforward.”

He placed a long finger alongside his cheek and looked to the ceiling. “I think that most who know me would say that I am incapable of such depth of feeling.”

“That wasn't the question,” she whispered.

“I’m aware of the question, Jane,” and he stood, folded his hands behind his back and walked to the window at the far end of the room. “I can tell you, in all honesty, that I have not…but that does not necessarily follow that I am incapable of it. I believe I have come quite close to the fall, but never quite made the leap,” and he turned to her, smiling a touch. 

“I see,” and she did. Sort of.

He stood, looking at her for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Are you in need of more wine?”

“I…” she looked at her glass. Empty. She then found the bottle, and it was full. She laughed.

“What is funny?” and he waved his hand, filling her glass.

“Why do you require a bottle? You are a sorcerer, and conjure the wine as needed.”

Loki sat next to her, and laughed. “That, Jane Foster, is likely the most apt question you have posed thus far.”

She laughed with him, and as she looked at him, realized that she was closer with Loki than she had ever been with anyone, save her parents. She swallowed. “Are we going to do any practice, Loki?”

He set his glass down, and leaned on his elbows once more. “No. Not tonight, I think. It has been an emotionally draining day.”

Jane nodded, though he wasn't looking at her. “Very well,” and she stood, smoothing her skirts and such. “Good night, then.”

He didn’t move. “Good night, Jane,” and folded his hands.

She had made it to the door when she heard him stand, and she turned around. 

“Jane.”

“Yes?”

“You are leaving me, then?”

“I am, sir. You dismissed me.”

“I did no such thing, I merely said that we would not practice magic,” and he walked toward her. “And you called me sir.”

“Apologies, Loki. Force of habit,” her hand was on the handle, and her voice had fallen.

“Cease your infernal apologies, Jane. You owe me nothing.”

She looked at him. “I was under the impression that an apology was not a debt owed, but a courtesy made.”

He moved closer, and her heart sped. “I require no courtesy from you.”

“I prefer to be courteous and polite.”

And now he was in front of her. “I prefer to be informal where you are concerned.”

“Why?”

He was swallowing. “I shall pass on that question,” and he cupped her face. 

“Loki?”

“Jane.”

“What is happening?” she was a touch fearful of his fierce gaze.

…and he dipped his head toward her, and claimed her mouth…

He pressed against her, and she was forced into the door…her arms went around his neck, and he slid his hands down her side, until they reached her waist…he pulled her up a touch, and pushed himself between her legs while he assaulted her mouth, pressing himself between her, grinding against her…

…and Jane, for her part, was completely overcome. She was confused, but responded to his kiss as best she could, all the while lost in what he was doing to her. She had never remembered being so close to someone…and it seemed he could not get close enough…she felt as though he was devouring her with his mouth and hands, and she welcomed it…sweet oblivion…

At last he pulled away, his breath heavy, swallowing…”Jane…what have you done to me?”

He rested his forehead to hers, while they gasped in turn, neither fully cognizant of what had happened.

“I prefer not to answer,” she laughed, and her legs fell, and he stepped away. 

He cleared his throat. “I want you to know…no matter what occurs, no matter how things may change, that this was never what I had intended to happen.”

“What?” she was confused.

“I will see you in the morning, Jane. Tomorrow we will face it.”

She was bewildered, ashamed, embarrassed…”Good night,” and she scampered away, tears at the ready. 

He had regretted it! She was certain. 

And tomorrow…it would be her reckoning. 

But tonight she would lament the fact that she had fallen in love with someone who did not share her feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane laid in bed for some time, thinking about what had transpired in the library. She thought about her life to this point. Thought about her future…about tomorrow. She thought about how she had fallen in love with Loki. And she wept. She was miserable, in every possible way…

…and after some time, she drifted…

_“Wake up, Jane.”_

She opened her eyes.

“Loki?”

"Do not be afraid. I’ll not let anything happen to you."

She didn’t answer, but sat up, and found him sitting on the end of her bed. “Why are you here?”

“I know that you are frightened. And when tomorrow comes, and I let you through that door, I want you to recall everything…everything…that has happened during your time here. In your waking and in your slumber.”

“My dreams?”

He nodded.

“Are you controlling my dreams Loki?”

He did not answer, but rose, and went to her, kissing her forehead gently. “I will remain with you, Jane. Through all that lies in store…you may not be able to see me, but I will be there.”

She smiled.

“It’s time to wake up.”

Jane opened her eyes, and sure enough, it was dawn. She had felt as though no sleep had found her at all…and she recalled her dream with startling clarity.

She rose and got dressed, cleaned her teeth, brushed her hair…and pulled it into a bun. S

he clicked the door closed behind her…and leaned against it. She did not want to do this, for many reasons.

Jane was not only frightened of what awaited her on the other side of that door, but she was also afraid of what was going to happen after she faced the ghosts which lingered just beyond. Would she leave the house, once they were expelled? Would she ever see Loki or Darcy again? And did she even want to see him? True, she loved him, but he made it fairly clear that he did not share her feeling.

Could she bear such rejection?

Best just to leave after it is done. She had agreed to this, see to it, and go. Make another life for herself somewhere, and put this all behind her; magic. Ghosts. Large houses. Loki.

Jane raised her chin and turned toward the feared hall with a quick step. She made her final turn, and there he was, waiting for her.

“Good morning, Jane.”

“Hello, Loki,” she smiled politely, but her heart was in her throat, and she wasn't certain whether she wanted to run or not.

“Anxious to get on with it?” he posed, looking indescribable, though Jane thought he appeared to be a mix of disappointed and concerned.

Her eyes fell. “No. I’m frightened.”

“Of?”

And she immediately reacted. “Of? Are you in earnest when you ask me? I’m frightened of the specter looming on the other side of that door. Of my ability to stop it. Of what will happen if I cannot. Of what will happen if I can,” and she looked at him, tears brimming. “I’m frightened, Loki, because I have fallen in love with you, and have not a single hope of you ever returning my love.”

He swallowed. “You are not serious, Jane. It cannot be so.”

She laughed, a touch mad. “No, of course not! A plain governess cannot have feelings! A woman who was jailed for witchcraft cannot love!!” and she turned away from him, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “Fear not, sir. I shall be leaving immediately following our time here,” her hands were shaking somewhat.

She felt him move closer. She turned. “Please don’t,” she begged. “This would be much easier if we could just get on with it.”

“I…” he ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed his face. “I’m so sorry. You must know that I never…I had truly never believed that this would be the result of all this. I thought that I only…”

“Stop. Can we just do this thing?” and she moved passed him.

There was a pause, while she waited for him to open the door.

He was directly behind her now…”Do not turn around. I want you to close your eyes…recall the dreams you’ve had. Can you remember them? Nod if you do.”

She nodded.

“Good. Now Jane, it will seem as though you are alone in that place…and I may not be able to come directly for you. But I need for you to remember that I am there, even if you cannot see me. Do you understand?”

She nodded once more. “You will be there, even if I think I am alone?”

“That’s right.”

“I’m frightened, Loki.”

She heard him sigh, then felt his hands on her shoulders. “As am I. But we will rid ourselves of these beasts, and win our freedom,” and he kissed her neck softly. “Are you ready, Jane?”

She nodded, swallowed, and opened her eyes. “I am.”

Loki dropped his hands, then went to the door. “Your magic is powerful. Never forget that. No matter what you face, you can destroy it.”

Jane nodded once more. “When will I see you? How will I know I’ve defeated it?”

He smiled. “You will find me. I assure you,” and he opened the door.

The blast of cold smacked her face, and Jane shielded her face with her arm.

Slowly she walked toward the door, and she stepped over the threshold…

…it was freezing, and dark, and Jane was unsure of her footing.

She was feeling around, her arms outstretched…she could not get over the cold…and then…

…the tips of her fingers brushed iron.

“No…” she whispered, and her fingers closed around a bar…”No,” she said again, panic filling her.

Jane turned around, and the wall presented itself.

The wall she had leaned against for countless hours…days…weeks…

She whipped around once more, and saw the bars of the cell in full view.

She saw the torches on the far wall.

The keys hanging on the hook on the wall…

She looked down, and she was in the grey rag of a frock she had been in when captured. Tears began falling down her face.

“Good god,” she cried…had it all been a dream? Had she invented Ancient Bridge and Darcy and Loki out of a mad hope to not be alone any longer? Or was this the dream?

…and where were the ghosts?

She backed away and slid to a seated position on the floor to collect herself…she was freezing, and she held herself tightly.

“‘ere be yer dinna, Janie,” Thor said, coming into view.

She did not look at him, but turned and pulled her knees up, leaning on her side against the wall. Jane cried. She had made a full circle…she was right where she had started from.


End file.
